


Edge

by perplexed, teegs



Series: YogKink [1]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Active Consent, Aftercare, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perplexed/pseuds/perplexed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teegs/pseuds/teegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There was a comfortable silence in the room, punctuated only by Smith's deepening breaths, until Ross cleared his voice and spoke, tone low.</i> </p><p>  <i>"What's your colour?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge

**Author's Note:**

> So, guess who found a [random kink generator](http://shiny.kirax2.org/kinks.html) and is now using that as prompts for a series of kink fics? That's right, it's me. The prompt for this one was 'Multiple Orgasms'.
> 
> Bekkie/perplexed on AO3/milk-toothed on Tumblr gave me a hand with this as orgasm delay isn't a kink I'm overly familiar with, and they're the majesty of kink basically.

Smith was laid out, flat on his back, on the bed. His hands held tightly onto the bed frame above his head as he awaited Ross' return, fingers flexing reflexively around the wood as he waited. Ross' head peered around the door frame, then he came fully into view. He was still fully clothed, which was an anomaly in and of itself, but it was what they're discussed beforehand, and it was apparent that Ross wasn't planning on deviating much from the status quo they'd established a few days previously. Ross' clothing made Smith acutely aware of the lack of clothing he had on himself - it was far from the first time he'd been naked in front of Ross, far from the first time he'd been unclothed while Ross stayed clothed; something about that night had electricity dancing in the air, tension thick enough to be cut by a knife.

Smith swallowed through a dry throat, anticipation dancing through his veins as his eyes scanned over Ross, and, more pointedly, over the nylon rope in his hands. Skillfully, in one fluid movement, Ross pulled the knot in the rope open and flicked his wrist, unfurling the length of twisted nylon. The ends of the rope, knotted to stop fraying, made a satisfying 'clunk' on the wooden flooring when they hit it. Smith flexed his fingers again and grinned up at Ross as he approached, nervous and excited butterflies fluttering just below his solar plexus. This whole thing had been his idea after all, broached during one of their semi-regular check-ins on their sexual relationship and enthusiastically agreed to by Ross.

Ross' hands deftly ran the length of the rope, finding the middle point and doubling it over. With practiced precision, Ross knelt on the bed, patted Smith's head affectionately, and set about tying the rope in intricate patterns around Smith's arms and hands. It was for no reason other than it looked good really, that and the intimacy both of them felt something like careful rope bondage provided - even if it didn't serve a purpose and was purely cosmetic. This time, though, it did serve a purpose, one that Smith was reminded of as Ross tightened the rope around his wrists, (stopping briefly to check that it wasn't too tight,) and fastened them securely to the head of the bed, above Smith's head.

There was a comfortable silence in the room, punctuated only by Smith's deepening breaths, until Ross cleared his voice and spoke, tone low.

"What's your colour?"

"Green, definitely green," Smith murmured, flexing his fingers once more with a smile.

Ross caught Smith's eye and smiled back, softly. He got up off the bed, removing safety scissors from his back pocket and placing them on the bedside table, adding to the clutter that always ended up there during a session. A new box lay at the back of the bedside table, around the same length as the bedside table's width and square in diameter, in addition to the usual bottles of lube, condoms and other various paraphernalia.

Ross sat on the edge of the bed, turned to face Smith, and placed his hand on Smith's thigh, gently digging his fingers into soft skin, cooled by how long Smith had been lying there. His hand was pleasantly warm as always, and Smith closed his eyes at the touch as Ross' hand coasted up further, teasing over the bump of his hipbone and onto his side, fingers tracing the dips between his ribs slowly. Ross' hand coasted back down to Smith's thigh again, and he spoke gently.

"Safeword?"

"You already know this," Smith teased lightly, cut off by Ross squeezing his thigh again. "It's 'lately'."

"Good. Mine is 'junk'."

"I know," Smith said with a nod. "And if I can't speak, it's one finger up for yes, two for slow down, three for stop."

"Good," Ross repeated, leaning over a ways so he could capture Smith's lips in a deep, sensual kiss, hand leaving the other man's thigh so he could cup both sides of Smith's face as they kissed. He gently scratched his fingers through Smith's beard, down his neck and onto his shoulders as he pulled away and sat back once more.

It had only been a matter of time until the teasing started, Smith knew that, but he was glad for Ross' little kisses and touches before they got properly into a session. Ross ran a hand down Smith's front, fingers stopping to trace circles across his stomach, past his belly button, down to the light trail of hair which ran from his groin to his stomach. It was then that Ross got up abruptly, leaving Smith raising an eyebrow. Ross promptly got back onto the bed, only in a much more comfortable position, straddling Smith's lower thighs so he had unrestricted access to the other man's body.

Ross resumed his ministrations, stopping to linger over places he knew drove Smith wild, like the junction of his neck and torso, the spot just below his ribs, the curve of his hipbones. Smith let out a relaxed sigh, just enjoying the light touches and even lighter, teasing scratches. It wasn't long before Smith was already hard and feeling languidly blissed out from Ross' silent touches to his skin. He opened his eyes when Ross loosely curled his fingers around his length, watching the concentration on the other's face as Ross stroked slowly.

Smith let out a small keening noise, high in his throat. He hadn't realised through his hazy state just how turned on he actually was. It was like every fiber of his being sprang to life at that one touch; if there was one thing Ross was good at, it was building up to a stupendous crescendo, Smith knew that much already. He felt his length twitch slightly when Ross slid his hand up the length slowly.

"We've barely even started yet," Ross quipped, prompting Smith to scrunch his nose up and pull a face which drew a laugh out of him.

"O-oh." Smith sighed out when Ross started to move his hand more fluidly, but still tortuously slowly. "Come on," he murmured through gritted teeth, but all that earned him was a light tap on the side of his thigh and the sudden absence altogether of Ross' touch.

"Close to begging already?"

Ross' voice was teasingly low and dark, his pupils blown wide and his erection obvious even though his jeans. Whatever bizarre tension was in the air, Ross was obviously feeling it too. Going back to just running his hands lightly over Smith's body, touching everywhere he physically could but avoiding the obvious, Ross let his lips quirk into a smirk as Smith grit his teeth again and let out a frustrated grunt at the loss of the contact he _really_ wanted. Even as one of Ross' hands left his body to pick up the lube and uncap it, Smith felt like his partner was touching him all over, his skin heating up and bringing a pleasant flush to his face and the top of his chest.

"Ross..." Smith murmured. He was determined not to beg. Submissive he may have been, but his personality and stubbornness still shone through despite that.

"Yeah?" Ross replied nonchalantly, as if Smith had just told him a vaguely interesting fact about geckos. His other hand left Smith's body as well, but only so he could pour a generous amount of lube into said hand. Ross rubbed his fingers against his palm, capped the lube again and discarded it onto the bed, where it rolled into the divot where Smith was lying and pressed up against his side. It was a small and brief distraction, however, because not a second later, Ross wrapped his hand around Smith's length again, more definitely that time, and stroked down agonisingly slowly and firmly, his grip tight and slick.

Smith let out a choked moan at the change in sensation from the almost tickling touches Ross had been giving him up until then. He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, breathing picking up pace along with his heartbeat once more as Ross continued his slow rhythm with a tight grip. Smith had always hated dry handjobs, so the addition of lube was something he gladly welcomed, his head swimming a little as Ross' other hand came up to stroke along the skin at the base of his cock before his fingers tightened there, circling the base just tightly enough for it to feel good.

Opening his eyes and looking down his body, Smith focused in on Ross' face; the way he poked his tongue past his lips when he was concentrating was incredibly endearing, and even in his current predicament, Smith had to crack a smile at the sight. His eyes soon drifted to his partner's hands on him however. Thanks to the tension, the teasing and now the slick, tight grip Ross had on him, Smith was inching ever closer to the edge. He pressed his hips up into Ross' touch, and Ross teasingly lifted his hand just out of reach, fingers still curled into a fist.

"Fuck, Ross. Come the fuck _on_." Smith complained, catching his eye and trying to thrust up again to get some more contact. Ross was one step ahead of him though, once again lifting his hand just slightly out of reach, close enough for Smith to be able to feel the warmth radiating from his palm.

"Want more?" Ross asked, and Smith knew there was more to this than just a handjob. After all, they had talked about it, and while Smith knew he could back out at any minute with no hard feelings, he didn't want to, not one bit.

"Please," Smith gasped, wishing he could bite down on his hand to muffle the embarrassingly loud moan that sputtered from his mouth when Ross finally brought his hand down and stroked the length of his cock again.

Smith opened his eyes again just in time to see Ross' smirk as the hand that had been encircling the base of his length moved away, then his other hand left too, and Smith was left to groan at the lack of contact once more.

"Ross, you _fucker_ , if you don't-"

"Shh. Patience," was all Ross said, cutting Smith off mid-sentence. Smith huffed out a sigh - he wasn't used to waiting for what he wanted, even where their sex life was concerned.

Ross leaned over - close enough for Smith to smell his aftershave, a smell he'd never get sick of - and pulled a plug from the mysterious box on the end table. He unplugged the lamp, (the main room lights were on anyway, he liked to see Smith,) and plugged in the device before producing it from its box and sitting back, pleased that the cable was long enough to allow him to do that. The device in Ross' hand looked unwieldy and top heavy. Smith had seen them before, but only recently discovered that they were called 'wands'. Why? He wasn't sure, since it sure as hell didn't _look_ anything like a wand, it looked like a plastic monstrosity by all accounts, like something from the mid-80s.

Licking his lips, Ross spoke again. "What's your colour? Still happy to go ahead with this?"

"Yeah. I mean, green. And yeah." Smith grinned, and Ross shook his head fondly. He pressed a couple of buttons, (he'd clearly surreptitiously read the manual,) and the device whirred to life. The sound alone was a little intimidating - it was far louder than any other vibrator Smith had ever encountered, and that was saying a lot considering his and Ross' adventurous sex life - but as soon as Ross brought it down to his thigh and pressed it lightly against his skin, Smith could feel the vibrations down to his bones.

"Still green?"

Smith thought for a second, squirming underneath the vibrations. He nodded, then vocalised another repeat of, "Yes, green.".

As soon as the vibrations were there, they were gone again. They stopped, and Smith watched Ross liberally apply some lube to the plastic head of the toy. He squirmed again once Ross trailed it, turned off, across his length and down over his balls, then back up again.

"I'm going to put it on the slowest speed and work you up to the more intense stuff, that okay?"

Smith nodded, honestly just glad for the comforting pressure the heavy toy put on his cock at that point. That was, until it whirred to life again with a flick of Ross' thumb. Smith swears he saw stars, dazzled by the sudden ramping up of the sensations.

"Jesus- _Fuck_ ," Smith breathed, entirely winded by the strength of the vibrations. He cracked his eyes open after a few moments of getting used to it, scanning his eyes over Ross' form and settling once again on his face, which was pulled into an almost gleeful smile. "You're... You're a fucking sadist, mate."

"Oh, you know me so well," Ross quipped back at Smith. "Now, if you need me to slow down, or stop, you tell me, okay?"

"Okay."

Smith tried to relax back into the plush bedding, but all his body wanted to do was double up in pleasure. Sure, they'd used toys before, plenty of times, but nothing was as _strong_ as this thing was, and to make matters worse (better), Ross was concentrating all of the vibrations on the spot just below the head of his cock. Feeling himself pulse and jerk below the toy, Smith scrunched his eyes closed and prepared to fling himself off of the proverbial ledge, that was until Ross flicked his thumb again and turned the vibrations off.

"Fuck!" Smith exclaimed. He could feel a light sheen of sweat covering his body, cooling as it dried slightly with every second the toy was off.

"Good?" Ross asked, that smirk still plastered on his face. In fact, Smith was sure it hadn't left in the past five minutes.

Bonelessly, Smith nodded. As he was about to sink into the mattress, the vibrations started up again and Smith felt as though the air were knocked clean out of his lungs. They were stronger that time, and they pulsed and throbbed in time with his heartbeat. Keeping the wand on Smith, Ross leaned down close to Smith's ear and nipped at his earlobe gently.

"You come on my terms," Ross started, his voice dark and devious, "or you get punished. Clear?"

"Yeah, yeah," Smith babbled, trying suddenly to take his focus off of the vibrations, off Ross, onto anything entirely unsexy and unpleasurable that he could think of. Cold showers, cold showers, Margaret Thatcher, The Queen, Trott in that pink spandex thing, easter eggs... None of it really worked though, because the only thing thrumming through his veins and arteries was 'good, good, good', a repeating mantra in time with his heartbeat. He liked this secret side of the usually good-natured Ross, the side that dealt out spankings and shut him up when he was about to backchat. A darker, more devious side. Smith shuddered involuntarily and felt the smudge of pre-cum across his stomach when Ross moved the toy further up, until it was resting directly on the tip of his cock.

Smith gasped suddenly, tried to bring his knees up but was unable to thanks to Ross sitting across them, and felt the white heat wash over him all in one, sudden go.

"Oh, Smith..." Ross started. He didn't turn the vibrations off, or even down, keeping them a constant thrumming even though Smith had only just come. "I told you that you only get to come on my terms, didn't I?"

Squirming in vain to try and get away from the vibrations which felt stronger and almost even painful through his post-orgasmic haze, Smith grunted and then let out a little, defeated groan when he couldn't dislodge Ross from across his knees or slip out of the binds around his hands and wrists.

"I can't," Smith stuttered out, and Ross clicked the vibrations down a few notches.

"Colour?" Ross asked, and Smith took a deep breath in.

"Yellow; slow up a bit, yeah?" He managed to get out through gritted teeth. Ross nodded knowingly and turned the vibrations to their lowest ebb, which Smith could just about deal with if he pushed himself.

"Better?" Ross murmured, his free hand coasting lovingly over Smith's thigh and up onto his hip. Smith took a deep breath and nodded. He could do this, he could take it, he knew he could. It was just a case of pushing and challenging the mental barriers which said he couldn't. "I'm going to give you a few minutes, then I'm going to try and turn it up again. Okay?"

"O-Okay."

"Use your lights if you need to, or your safeword." Ross leaned down again, pressing his lips to Smith's in a touch that was gone all too soon. "But don't worry, I've got you," he whispered against Smith's lips before straightening up.

Smith took the few minutes of low vibrations, (he was surprised how quickly he'd got used to them actually,) to compose himself. He took deep breaths and settled himself down.

"I'm going to turn it up now, Smith," was all that Ross said before the vibrations increased again, a little faster than they previously had been at their highest. Smith moaned, unable to stop it, as the blood started to rush back to his groin.

Another click of a button, another level up, and Smith saw stars again, scrunching his eyes shut so tightly that tears threatened to spill down his cheeks as he set his jaw and clenched his teeth. This was unlike anything Smith had ever felt before, more intense than anything they'd ever done up to that point, but it felt so damn _good_. Trying to vocalise that was a challenge, Smith found out, unable to form proper words and feeling like his tongue was literally tied in a knot. He made some incoherent noises of affirmation instead, managing to get a 'yeah' out at some point. Through the hazy feeling in his brain, Smith heard Ross' voice drift into his ears.

"You're being so good, think you can do this for me? Think you can come again?"

"Ag- Again!?" Smith got out before he tossed his head back against the pillows and moaned unabashedly as Ross turned up the strength of the vibrations again.

"I think you can do it," Ross said calmly, and Smith was glad for his level-headedness at times like that - it kept him grounded in reality.

"Mm." By that point, Smith was bucking his hips up against the wand, as much as he could with Ross sitting across his legs anyway, desperate for friction. Ross' free hand settling on his hip kept him attached somewhat to reality, a comforting weight on his frame along with where Ross was sitting over his thighs.

"You're so close, aren't you? Just let go, Smith. I've got you."

Ross' voice was all it took for Smith to hurl himself over the edge into the precipice again, and for just a moment Smith felt like he really was falling through the void, hurtling towards something unknown. His breath came in sharp, fast pants as Ross let up on the pressure slowly, until the toy was gone altogether. Smith lay there with his eyes closed fast, flexing his fingers and twitching all over here and there. He heard the vibrations switch off, but it sounded distant to him.

"You're so good Smith, so good for me." Ross' voice grounded Smith again, and he slowly blinked his eyes open, still too high to care that the wand with its sticky post-use feeling was pressing into his side. Ross waited for a few beats of silence to fall over them, awaiting Smith's composure to come back. "I'm going to cut your binds now, try not to move."

Smith watched Ross lean over and take hold of the safety shears, before deftly pressing one half of them between his arm and the rope and cutting through it with practiced ease. Smith's arms felt too heavy to move them, so once they were free he just let them flop onto the pillow either side of his head. Ross took the opportunity, once he'd put the scissors down, to reach up and hold onto both of Smith's hands, lacing their fingers together.

"I love you, and I'm incredibly proud of you," Ross whispered, his own arousal long forgotten about - his main concern was Smith and his well-being, getting off could wait for another time. He ducked his head, craning his neck to kiss Smith softly. His tongue parted Smith's lips, teeth briefly nipping at his bottom lip playfully. Ross was the one who broke away, but he did it slowly and carefully, like Smith was fragile and breakable despite his height and broad shoulders.

"Mm," Smith finally mumbled. "Need some water, please."

Ross, ever the prepared one when it came to things like this, climbed off Smith so he could grab a bottle of water from the far side of the bedside table and flex his legs at the same time, his knees cracking. He uncapped the bottle, placed it on the end table again, and reached out for Smith. It took Smith a second, his brain still hazy, to compute that Ross wanted him to sit up. Using Ross' outstretched arm as leverage, Smith sat up slowly.

"Careful, careful. Don't want you passing out on me, now..." Ross guided Smith to sit on the edge of the bed, and that simple action alone made Smith feel more human again, less like he was floating through time and space. Handing Smith the bottle of water, Ross kept his hand under it just in case Smith dropped it, (he'd learned to do that the hard way, with an incident with a can of coke being spilled all over the bed,) as the other man drank.

They sat in companionable silence, Smith's head on Ross' shoulder, for a little while, before Ross gently nudged Smith's head. "We should get you cleaned up if you're feeling up to it."

"Yeah," Smith said, still feeling boneless and blissed out.

"Shower?"

"Good idea."


End file.
